Unless otherwise indicated, the foregoing is not admitted to be prior art to the claims recited herein and should not be construed as such.
Antenna systems can include multiple antennas in order to provide operation at multiple frequency bands. For example, in mobile applications where a user moves between coverage areas of different satellites operating at different frequency bands, each of the antennas may be used to individually communicate with one of the satellites. However, in some applications such as on an airplane, performance requirements and constraints such as size, cost and/or weight, may preclude the use of multiple antennas. Antennas for mobile applications may be reflector type antennas of a similar or common range of sizes and the reflector portion of the antenna system is itself a wideband element of the antenna and suitable for operation at multiple frequency bands.